


Spring Flower

by Animefox1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: New Guardian, pitch returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefox1/pseuds/Animefox1
Summary: Its been 5 years since the Guardians defeated Pitch, and he is back for more, but he is not alone he has an accomplice. Now the Guardians have to have someone added to them but she has never been seen by any other spirits and has her quirks. How will this new Guardian cope with being around other spirits? I suck at summaries, so please read, review, and follow.





	1. Disturbing News

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I started a long time ago on fanfiction.net. It hasn't been updated in a long time because I lost my motivation. However, I have decided to try to continue it so enjoy! Please comment with criticism (please note that "hate comments" and "criticism" are 2 very different things I do not appreciate hate comments) Thank you and I hope you like what you read!

Sandy was doing his usual rounds, making dreams come true in everybody's sleep and making sure everything was O.K. in Burgess.

Suddenly, something flew right past him, Sandy turned in the direction it was going. Then he saw it a black horse flew into Jack Frost's first believer, Jamie's, bedroom window. Sandy floated over to the 10 year olds window and floated through the window into Jamie's room.

Jamie was sound asleep curled up with the covers pulled up to his chin. Sandy observed the little brunette while he slept. Although he found that the brunette did not have any of his dream sand over his head, but that wasn't the thing that caught Sandy's eye. The worst thing was that the little boy's face was scrunched up in fear. The dream master knew that meant only 1 thing.

Jamie was having a nightmare. So what flew into his room must have been one of the nightmares that were controlled by… him.

Sandy started panicking if the nightmares were back he had to warn the others, but he had to do something about Jamie, but what? He face palmed, he had totally forgotten, he was the guardian of dreams for crying out loud!

Sandy threw some dream sand over the boy, as the dream sand materialized over Jamie's head a smile spread on his face and a dream of him having a snowball fight with Jack Frost formed. As Sandy walked over to the window, Jamie snuggled deeper into his covers. It was the most adorable thing Sandy had ever seen.

However, Sandy couldn't stay he had to report this to the other guardians. He rushed to the window and flew out as fast as he could back toward his cloud made of golden dream sand. He landed on the cloud, gathered all the dream sand, formed it into his biplane and took off for Santoff Claussen.

When Sandy arrived at Santoff Claussen he flew all across the workshop, yetis staring after him as he went. He threw the doors to the globe room making North jump at the sound. The Russian turned around.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?! Oh… Sandy… hi… how are you old friend?" North said.

Sandy nodded apologetically at North, then he started flashing sand images over his head explaining what had happened only an hour ago.

"What? Already? We only defeated him 5 years ago! Ok I will call others." North said confused. He then pulled a lever to call the Guardians and the northern lights spread over the mountains.

Sandy stared out the window staring at the pretty blue-green lights spreading to call the Guardians. They seemed to touch the mountain peaks. Within about 5 minutes Jack Frost came flying through the hole in the roof created specifically made for him to fly in.

"What's going on?" Jack questioned.

"I will explain after other guardians get here." North said with his thick Russian accent.

"Oi what's the meaning of this?" Bunny questioned annoyed with his Australian accent, coming in through his tunnel which closed up after him with a pink flower.

"What's going on North? Why did you call us?" Tooth said coming in through the hole in the ceiling with some of her mini-fairies trailing behind.

"Sandy saw something earlier today. Sandy?" North started. Everyone stared at Sandy waiting for him to start explaining what happened.

Sandy started feeling self-conscious, he gulped silently and started explaining to everyone about what he saw earlier. When he finished everyone gasped.

"What do ya mean Pitch might be back? We saw him disappear 5 years ago! He can't be back already!" Bunny exclaimed. Sandy rolled his eyes at him.

"Well Kangaroo, Sandy saw one of Pitch's nightmares go into Jamie's room and since when is Sandy a liar?" Jack stated. Bunny looked offended and not by being corrected by the youngest Guardian.

"What did you just call me? I am not a Kangaroo mate! I am a Bunny, the Easter Bunny!" Bunny exclaimed agitated and that was all that was needed to start their regular argument. Sandy just rolled his eyes and looked at Tooth and North to find them staring at the bickering guardians. Then after a little bit Tooth went back to ordering her fairies and Sandy and North started talking about the event that happened earlier.

Tooth was the only one that noticed the silver moonlight shining through the large hole. She tried getting the other's attention, nothing worked, so she decided to try the not so nice way. She drew in a big breath and yelled, "GUYS MANNY IS TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her in shock. They broke out of their trance and looked over at the moon peeking through the large hole.

"Ah Man in Moon! What brings you here old friend?" North said.


	2. New Guardian?

"Ah! Man in Moon! What can we do for you old friend?!" North exclaimed.

Manny's moonbeam floated over to the center of where the Guardians were located. The silver moonbeam glowed brighter till it nearly blinded the Guardians.

"What is it Manny? What are you trying to tell us?" North questioned squinting his eyes to avoid going blind. "Can you also dim moonbeam so we don't go blind?"

The moonbeam dimmed down so the Guardians could see again. They all blinked to clear away the spots gathering in their eyes and looked at where the moonbeam was shining.

The grayish blue beam showed a shadow that looked achingly familiar to all the Guardians but that was to be expected, they had only fought with him 5 years ago. They all gasped as they realized who this was, their suspicions have been confirmed.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, feared by all children who believed in him also known as the Boogieman, was back to full power after only 5 years.

Although, that wasn't all MIM had to tell the Guardians, for the silhouette changed to not one of a man, but to that of a woman with long hair. North scratched his head in confusion.

"Does anyone know who this spirit is?" They all shook their heads. "Manny who is this? Is she new Guardian?"

This woman you see is not a new Guardian she is Pitch's new ally. You will learn her name soon enough though. Manny's voice echoed through all of their minds. The moon beam moved over to a circle just above where the Guardians were standing. They saw this and walked over to the stone that had all the Guardians, even Jack's which had just recently been added.

"You guys know what this means, right?" Tooth confirmed. Everyone except Jack nodded in response.

"No, what does it mean?" Jack asked a confused look on his face.

"It means that a new guardian will be chosen to help us defeat Pitch and his new ally," Tooth explained still staring at the Guardian Stone.

"Oh," Jack said still slightly confused. Although he was interrupted by the rising of a stone totem like thing.

The totem wasn't much to look at. It was just a large stone pillar. Although, looks can be deceiving, the sides of it looked like a stone pillar, the top had the guardian's symbol.

"Who do you think it is? I hope it is a girl, I am outnumbered! There are four guys and one girl, I need someone I can have girl talk with!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Please not anyone I hate like the groundhog. I mean seriously that guy is stuck up. He's like 'well I have the easiest job I only have to decide whether or not it will be Spring soon!' man that guy gets on my nerves" Bunny complained however nobody was paying any attention to his rambling. They were too busy stating who they thought will be chosen.

"I don't care who as long as new guardian is kind to children and is strong!" North boomed staring at the pillar, wonder filling his gaze.

Sandy put a four-leaf clover over his head to symbolize that he wanted the leprechaun to be the next guardian. Jack however shrugged, he didn't have any preferences he didn't really meet any other spirits. At North's Christmas parties he would just hang out in the corner and not socialize and freeze someone's punch once in a while or make it snow, he would not really socialize with any other spirits. Mostly because most hate him or some don't show up or talk to him in any way they only wave their hand in welcome.

MIM's moonbeam drifted to rest on top of the pillar, lighting up the symbol on top. Jack watched as a blue hologram rose up out of the pillar, revealing a girl.

Tooth squealed with delight and did a little twirl in the air. However stopped when she saw the rest of the image.

Everyone just stood there and stared at the hologram for a few minutes, forming an awkward silence between the five Guardians.

The hologram showed a girl with a regular t-shirt and capris. The t-shirt was yellow had a variety of flowers on the collar, rim and sleeves. The capris were denim and had flowers along the bottom and pockets with flower designs on the back pockets. She also wore no shoes like Jack. The girl had hair that went to the middle of her back and a pansy in her hair just above her ear. Around her neck she wore a necklace that looked like an amulet and rested on her chest.

"Um, does anyone know who this girl is?" North said breaking the silence that had been going on for a few minutes. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged.

"How are we supposed to find the Sheila if we don't know who she is?" Bunny questioned.

"We could always look on the globe!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Don't we need to know the sheila's name first?" Bunny contradicted.

"Right," Tooth sighed in defeat.

"We could probably look at how she looks to tell right?" Jack offered. Sandy nodded in agreement.

Everyone, except Sandy, face palmed why hadn't they thought about that. They were the oldest guardians and they got outsmarted by the youngest guardian. Jack however started laughing as he watched their reactions.

"Ha ha! You should see your faces you look so ridiculous!" Jack said still laughing his head off and using his staff to support himself. The three other guardians were staring daggers at Jack. Sandy just smiled and stared at the glaring guardians and laughing winter spirit.

When everything died down, Sandy formed an image of a flower and pointed to the hologram indicating that she was probably a spring spirit.

"Ya right Sandy she does have a lot of flowers so she must be a spring spirit! You're a genius Sandy!" Bunny exclaimed making Sandy look down in embarrassment since he couldn't really blush.

"So we just look where spring is arriving and we may find her!" Tooth exclaimed catching on to what Bunny was saying.

"But where is it spring?" North questioned.

"Um Burgess is in a transition right now." Jack said matter-of-factly. Again, making the Guardians feel stupid, they were outsmarted by the young spirit again! They face palmed, again, which made Jack start rolling on the floor laughing, unable to contain himself.

All through this, Sandy was just watching the four guardians and drinking eggnog. When Jack stopped acting like a hyena and the other three calmed down, they all started figuring things out again.

"So who will go get her?" Tooth asked.

"Not me mate, I got Frosty last time." Bunny commented backing away with his arms up.

"I can't I have to make sure elves do not get into mischief." North boomed.

"I have teeth to collect." Tooth commented and looked at Sandy who shook his head and making an image of a sleeping child. "And Sandy has to do dreams for the children."

"I guess that means that I have to get her," Jack sighed.

"Well you are newest member it is only fair." North shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go get her," Jack sighed in defeat and took off with the wind, leaving the other four to do their jobs.


	3. Icy Surprise

I was flying over a small town called Burgess with my rose pink wings, I liked this town, everybody is so in tune with nature so they appreciated what I did even if they didn't know it was me, Lily Evergreen Spirit of Spring, who did it. My bare feet touched the snow covering my favorite meadow, the snow under my feet melted and from it grew beautiful green grass. The meadow is fairly large with a frozen pond in the middle and fairly sized trees bare of any leaves or flowers.

I sighed, that will take a long time to defrost. I turned to the rest of the meadow. I squeezed the amulet around my neck which is the only thing I have from my older brother, it turned from a peridot green to a ruby red. My strawberry blond hair turned a fiery red and my calm pink flower disappeared. The flower designs on my yellow tank top and capris also disappeared and were replaced by flame designs.

I waved my hand over the snow on the ground and in the trees and the snow started melting along with the ice covering the crystal clear lake freeing the fish trapped inside. After a few minutes green grass replaced the snow that was covering the floor of the meadow.

I sighed and grabbed my amulet, going back to my flower form, flower patterns replaced the flame pattern on the hem and straps of the tank top, the pocket openings and hems of my capris. 'Now it is time for the fun part. Growing the flowers.' I thought, with a smile.

I imagined what I wanted the meadow to look like. I first waved my hand over the parts I imagined the rose bushes used to be. Then came the daisies, pansies, dandelions, and other flowers.

When I was done with the mental placement I waved both of my hands over all of the meadow, lowered them and raised them high above my head. All the flowers I imagined, gradually grew up. However they didn't blossom it was still too cold for them to blossom. I can't control the temperature I can only melt the snow for them to grow.

Anyway, I moved on to the bare trees that surrounded the now colorful meadow. I imagined the leaves on the trees, they appeared as green as they could be. I spotted the cherry trees, being able to see the types of trees they were was just part of being the spirit of spring. I extended my rosey wings and flew over to them landing on the bare branches.

I landed on the first one and folded my wings into my back. I balanced on the branch with ease and started placing cherry blossom buds on one of the trees. I was working hard trying to make things perfect for spring.

I was working so hard I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me until…

"That is pretty."

I jumped at the sudden voice, my flower changing to a surprised white. I lost my footing and stumbled on the branch I screamed and started to fall not being fast enough to unfurl my wings, however, I felt something curved wrap around my waist and steady me on the branch again. I sighed with relief and turned to my savior.

He was a boy, probably 17 years old, he had surprisingly white hair, deathly pale skin, he wore a blue, frost covered hoody and brown pants, and he carried around a familiar looking Sheppard's staff that was curved at the top, I guessed this was what he used to help me, it was made of really old wood.

"Why did you sneak up on me? I could have died!" I shouted at the boy my flower turning red with anger.

"Whoa there chill. I am sorry that I frightened you but… wait, wasn't that flower pink just a moment ago?" Jack asked noticing my now red flower. I smirked at his comment.

"Yes it was pink and now it is red. Now if we are done stating the obvious can we get back to who you are and what you are doing here?" I said matter-of-factly.

"What? Oh! Um right. Well I am Jack Frost, spirit of winter and guardian of fun. And um…" Jack scratched his head in confusion. I assumed he forgot why he was here.

I sighed and said, "Well nice to meet you Jack Frost, spirit of winter, now if we are done here I have to get back to work. Bye Frostie." I flashed a smile then turned and started to work on the cherry trees again.

"Wait! I am here to ask you to please follow me." Jack said nonchalantly as if that didn't sound weird.

"What? Why?" I asked now a little bit uncomfortable.

"I need you to follow me, I was told to bring you to the North Pole."

"What? The North Pole? You do realize I am a spring spirit that does not do well in the cold snowy air, right?" I said.

"You don't have to worry I won't let anything happen to you. I could take you on my wind." He offered. I shook my head and he frowned "What? Do you plan on walking there or teleporting there?" 

Again I shook my head and smirked mischievously.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

I unfolded my wings and let them spread out in front of him. He gasped at my fairly large wings and kept his mouth open for a little while. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Close your mouth Snowman. It is really weird." I said annoyed as I walked towards him on the branch and tapping his mouth closed. He shook his head coming out of his trance but keeping his eyes on my wings nonetheless. Again I rolled my eyes.

"You… have a lot of… surprises up your… sleeves huh…" He stammered.

"Yes except for one thing, I don't have any sleeves." I gestured to spaghetti straps on my tank top.

"Oh… um… right…" He stammered. "So does that mean you are going to come with me?"

"It seems like you are just going to bug me until I do, so fine I will go with you…" I sighed.

Jack jumped up and rode the wind to a higher altitude to allow me to take off. I ran to the edge of the branch and flapped my wings to gain altitude. I flew up to Jack and we flew north towards the North Pole.


	4. Weakness

I flew after Jack being careful to not get blown on by the wind pushing him. If I get caught in the freezing cold winter wind I will regret it. My wings will freeze up and I will fall into the ocean below us.

It was silent almost the whole way to the North Pole however when we were halfway across the Artic Ocean Jack broke the silence.

"So… Do you have any of your memories?" He asked. I blinked at his sudden question.

"Um… Well, I…uh…I remember having a family and my name from then but nothing else, I don't even remember my older brother's name, face or voice just that he loved to make me laugh… Why?" I stated.

"No reason…" I gave him a doubtful look and he looked away.

"Come on we both know there is a reason you asked don't worry you can trust me." I said calmly. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Fine, it's just every other spirit was reborn with some of their memories but…" his voice went faded to murmur that I couldn't hear. I looked at him confused, he must have noticed because he looked away and continued, "But… I didn't have any of mine when I was reborn… I only got them after we first defeated Pitch before I became a guardian… to help me find my center…"

"Center? What is that?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing.

"You will probably hear about it from North when we get to the workshop…" Jack said somberly.

"Oh… um… ok" I stammered and looked down at the ground. When I did I saw a huge icy glacier below us.

I shivered, just noticing how cold I was, being a spring spirit I don't like the cold and the cold doesn't like me. I gasped in pain, my wings were starting to frost over, goose bumps formed all over my body. I saw Jack glance at me, his eyes widening in shock. My flower turned brown in pain. My eyesight started to cloud, and black spots started to dance across my vision. The last thing I saw was Jack mouth my name, or that is what I think he said, I couldn't hear at all. I had passed out.

Jacks POV

"Lily!" I shouted trying to get her attention but her eyes just closed and she started to fall towards the freezing snow. I flew as fast as I could to try and catch her. She was about 10 meters from the ground when I wrapped my arms around Lily's waist and stopped her falling. I started flying to North's with the spring spirit in my arms carrying her bridle-style.

I stopped abruptly, gasping when she suddenly started to change. The partially frozen rose pink wings melted into her back. Her hair turned a chocolate brown color, her flower disappeared as the previously waist length strawberry blond hair rapidly turned brown strands which shortened until they were shoulder length. Her pant legs melted together to form a skirt that grew longer to just above her ankles. Her tank top combined with the top of her now skirt to form a dress. The spaghetti straps on the tank top widened and spread like a wild fire down her arm till it reached her wrist. The sleeves started to turn a chocolate brown like her hair. Then brown boots with gray-brown fur sticking out at the top of them appeared on her feet.

I stared at Lily in confusion, she looked so familiar now… like I have known her before. I gasped as a picture of a 12 year old girl laying on the bed next to mine appeared in my mind. The girl looked just like how Lily was now, although the girl I actually knew, she was my sister. However, Lily couldn't be my sister, my sister died centuries ago. But maybe Lily is the reincarnation of my sister… no she can't be she would have recognized me… right? I sighed.

I shook my head realizing the urgency in the situation, what am I doing! I need to get Lily to North right away! I flew at top speed in the direction of Santoff Claussen.


	5. Memories

Jack's POV

I flew in the hole North put in for me and Tooth with Lily still passed out in my arms.

"North… North… Lily she…" I panted.

"Calm down Jack, deep breaths… now tell us what happened." Tooth soothed. I took a deep breath.

"We were flying through the Artic, we passed this huge glacier, and her wings started to frost over and freeze. Then she passed out and started falling." I said probably sounding really pathetic.

"Wait, wings?" Bunny asked. "I don't see any wings on her."

I shrugged, "Well, Kangaroo, after I caught her she kind of changed form." I said, earning a death glare from Bunny, I laughed.

North walked over to me and took Lily from my arms. He put his large hand on her forehead then he shook his head.

"She is too cold, the girl needs to get warm." North said placing her on the red couch near the fire.

"Are ya sure mate?" Bunny asked.

"Why Kangaroo? You have a little crush on her?" I chuckled. Looking at him with my signature grin. I earned another of Bunny's death glares.

"Oh so now I can't be concerned about others Snowflake?" Bunny said sarcastically. I laughed at his weak remark.

I flew over to the unconscious spring spirit, careful not to let the freezing winds freeze up Lily while she is warming up. I sighed and turned away from her. She can't be my little sister. My sister is dead, I have seen her grave, near my lake. Although, that doesn't necessarily mean she isn't… my little sister.

Lily's POV

I jerked up in my bed panting, my long chocolate brown hair hanging in my face drenched in sweat. I looked at the empty bed beside mine. A tear fell down my cheek at the memory of my brother dying in the lake outside my house. I put on my favorite brown dress that had long sleeves for the winter.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen which just had the fire stove and the game my father brought in yesterday afternoon in the corner. My mother was busy cooking the deer on the fire for breakfast.

"Good morning Lily, how are you?" She glanced my way with a cheerful smile on her face that disappeared when she saw the tears running from my brown eyes. She put the half cooked meat down on the table and walked over to me with a worried expression. She kneeled down to look into my eyes, "Did you have another nightmare?"

I nodded, "About … dying over and over again." I sobbed into her shoulder. "I… just miss him so much…" Several tears fell down my slightly tanned cheeks.

"Shh… it's alright… he is in a better place… - wouldn't want you to be sad for him especially for 5 weeks." She soothed hugging me comfortingly and rubbing my back. I hiccupped a little then nodded and went to the table to wait for my breakfast.

I ate my deer meat in silence. When I was finished, I grabbed my bag and started walking to school, dragging my feet along the way. My friend Summer walked up to me with a worried expression on her slightly pale face. Her ginger hair flowed in the freezing wind blowing towards us.

"Are you ok Lily? Did you have another dream about… you know…" Summer asked. I nodded my head slightly and she sighed. "You need to let it go… the priest said that - was a good kid and the lord will look after him, he's in good hands."

"I know that, but I want him here with me not up with the lord…" I gestured to the light blue sky that was dotted with white fluffy clouds.

"Don't worry, you'll find something that will take your mind off of -'s death. You'll see." Summer said going to talk to the girls across the yard. I sat on a bench all by myself keeping my head down, staring at my fur topped brown boots.

I wiped at my tears as someone sat beside me on the bench. They cleared their throat, causing me to look up at them. It was a boy about my age with dirty blond hair that flowed in the wind. He wore a white tattered long sleeved shirt and black pants with brown shoes.

"H-hi… I am Lily… What's your name?" I said rather cautiously. He smiled, his pretty white teeth brightening his gray eyes.

"My name is Henry Rein. Why were you crying?" Henry asked worry clear in his eyes. I looked back down at the snow covered ground. I sniffled and looked into those blue-grey eyes.

"I-it's just*sniffle* my big brother - died a few weeks ago… I have been having nightmares about it." I sniffled and looked back down at my fur boots.

"Oh… yeah I get it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a few months ago… my older sister, her name was Rose, died in a fire… before my family and I moved out here…" A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away. "My sister saved me when a fire erupted in the forest outside my home during a bad storm. It spread to my home, my sister and I were trapped in our room. An opening opened and my sister threw me out of the fire vortex and tried to get out herself but she was trapped and… and… the house fell on top of her and she died…" then he broke down crying. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a comforting hug.

He sobbed on my shoulder for a few moments, then the school bell rang and we went to class.


	6. Memories Part 2

Time skip 4 years:

Lily's POV

I sat near the bank of the lake on the edge of my families land. My chocolate brown, long sleeved dress speckled with pure white snowflakes, matching boots digging into the snow around the ice covered lake. My light brown hair tied back in a long braid and draped over my shoulder, and tears visible in my eyes. My two best friends, Henry and Summer, were standing on either side. Summer wearing her favorite yellow and red sundress with a white jacket that blended with the snow, tall red snow boots. Her long red hair flowing in the soft breeze that carried small white flecks with it. 

Henry stood on the opposite side of me with his denim pants that reached the top of his black snow boots and a plain white sweater knitted by his own grandmother that lived in town. His dirty blond hair being jostled in the slight breeze. His firm yet kind hand resting on my shaking shoulder, they were both holding back tears but slightly failing to as the tears slowly made their way down their cheeks.

We were there for a few minutes when my mom called us in for some hot tea. Henry helped me up off of the snow and held me close as I cried into his shoulder glancing at the gravestone situated near the lake. The gravestone read:

Here lies Fredrick - 

Father of a loving daughter 

And a fun-loving son

Born 1689, died 1712

R.I.P.

Tears streamed down my face at reading it over again. My father died that morning at his work in town, of the poisonous bite of a Black Widow, my mom was crushed when she found out he was gone and broke down on the spot. I was broken beyond repair when I found out he was with - in heaven, I had burst into tears. Henry and Summer came and tried to cheer us up, but with no luck. The men in town that were close to my father, buried him after they said good bye and my mom and I gave our final kisses and farewells.

"Don't worry Lily. We will be here for you, always." Summer assured. Putting a hand on my shoulder, as I hugged Henry.

"Yeah, there is no need to cry, everything will work out, you'll see." Henry agreed, although I could here the uncertainty in his voice. I nodded and released my grip. Both of my best friends put their arms around my shoulders, guiding me into the house for warm tea.

The next day at Fredrick High I was bombarded with questions on how I was faring with my dear father's death.

"Be quiet! All of you! Can't you see that you're making poor Lily feel worse by trying to comfort her!" Henry shouted, walking over to stand beside me and gesturing to me as he said that last part. It was true, I was close to tears as I had tried to deal with all the attention I was getting from my fellow classmates. I looked at him as he was talking, a light pink blush present on my cheeks. "I know you're all trying to help her deal with her current dilemma, but you are doing absolutely nothing but making her cry! So please stop bothering her about it!"

"Thank you, for helping me Henry…" I said nervously, looking down at my feet. Then I felt hands grip my shoulder and pull me into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want to see you cry anymore." Henry said, concern evident in his voice. He pulled away and looked into my dark brown eyes. "I also wanted to ask if… um… well, if you wanted to… go out sometime?" He asked nervously, a deep blush present on his face.

I stared at him, a stunned look on my face. Did he just ask me out? Should I say yes? I thought as I stood there in shock. I mentally shook my head and smiled saying, "Yes I would like to go out with you sometime. What were you thinking?"

He smiled, a deep blush still on his face as he stammered, "W-well I-I was th-thinking we could go for a walk in the forest or something…"

I smiled, ever since I met him 5 years ago, I have had a slight crush on him. I nodded at his request and agreed, a walk in the forest would definitely get my mind off the death of my dad and brother. He looked so happy that I had said 'yes' to his proposal.

"Ok I will pick you up at noon… is that ok?" I nodded. Then the bell rang signaling the start of school.

I said good bye to Henry as I walked to my class, still slightly blushing.

I walked out of my house five minutes before noon. My braided hair lying motionless down my back. And my turquoise, long-sleeved dress going down almost to my ankles where my white snow shoes kept my feet warm. I looked around for Henry, holding my white coat with a turquoise flower on the right pocket.

Finally, I heard his footsteps coming towards me and turned around to look at him. His hair as messy as ever, but still looking handsome in his green sweater and brown pants with matching boots. I smiled and waved, he returned it and walked over to me.

"You ready?" He asked, I nodded and we headed off into the forest. I looked around me looking at the new leaves coming out of their branches, signaling spring was almost here. I could feel Henry's gaze on me as I looked at the semi-bare branches of the oaks.

It was silent for a while before Henry said, "Nice day isn't it?" I nodded and turned to look at him. It was perfect out today, the Sun was out, a few clouds dotting the brilliant blue of the sky, and no breeze blew with snowflakes. I smiled, as I looked at him, he kindly returned it.

We explored a little while longer until it started getting dark out. I glanced up at the sky and said sadly, "We better get back it will be too dark to see soon." He nodded and turned around following our footprints as we walked back to my house.

It was dark when we arrived at my front door, I turned around and said, "Bye, see you at school tomorrow." He nodded, I went over to him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and stared at me in shock. I smiled gratefully, "Thank you for taking me into the forest, it was… nice." I said and turned and went into my house to find my mom sitting on the cow hide sofa with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So~ what is goin' on?" she chimed, with the mischievous grin still present on her face. I sighed and walked over.

"Nothing mom! I was just taking a walk in the forest with Henry. It's no big deal." I countered blushing slightly.

"'It's no big deal' yea sure what is really going on with you too?" My mom retorted.

"Fine~… Friday at school, Henry saved me from a mob of curious people. He then asked if I wanted to go out with him sometime." I said nonchalantly shuffling my feet as I talked. "I think he wanted to help me get over - and father's death…"

My mom got this 'I know what is happening' look on her face. I knew what this meant, she is going to try and meddle in this. I hated that look, it always lead to something going wrong somehow and someway it always did.

"Um… I am going to bed, I am super tired from that long walk in the forest." I faked a yawn and ran to my room, my mom's gaze never leaving me.

I ran to my bed and laid down under the soft buffalo skin comforter. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Back in the present:

Lily's POV

My eyes fluttered open to find a gray bunny, a colorful human-hummingbird hybrid, a large man that wore Russian clothing, Jack Frost a little ways away, and a small golden man looking at me in concern. I had a massive headache, I brought my hand up to my head and tried to sit up on a red squishy couch that had a burning fireplace beside it. Jack then flew over to me, I looked up at all of them, and they all had looks of worry, pointed at me.

"What? Why are you all looking at me that way?" I said my voice a little gravelly as if I haven't talked for ages. The golden man had a little golden mirror above his head and was pointing at me. "I should look at myself in the mirror?" I asked confusion evident in my voice.

The little man nodded and I just realized I had no idea who they were. I looked at Jack hoping he would give me an answer, but to my disappointment, he just looked at me with a really shocked and dazed look on his pale face.

I sighed, "Listen, will someone please tell me who you are, where I am, and what is going on here!" I shouted, balling my fists as I spoke. I achieved my goal when they all looked at me with shocked faces besides the Russian man who stepped closer to me with a very intimidating smile on his bearded face.

"Very sorry Lily. I am Nicholaus St. North, just call me North," he boomed in a thick Russian accent and gestured to "This is E. Aster Bunnymund, Queen Toothania, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and you know newest member Jack Frost. The answer of second question, you are in Santoff Clausen in North Pole. Third answer is you are new guardian! Surely Jack explained before bringing you here?" I winced at the volume of his voice, but nobody noticed. I then recalled what happened before I passed out.

"Why do I need a mirror." I asked, my head down.

"You should see for yourself Lily." Toothania said putting her hand on my shoulder and leading me to the bathroom. The bathroom was covered with green paint with red counters and toilet. The shower was decorated with very Christmassy decorations I didn't even know could go in a shower and a Christmassy shower curtain. I looked into the big mirror above the sink. I chuckled at my reflection, a brown long-haired girl with a brown long-sleeved dress with my usual green eyes with specks of pink. Tooth just looked at me and asked, "Aren't you shocked?"

"No, this is just my human form, hehe, it is just one of my three forms. I can easily fix this." I said still laughing. I gripped my amulet and my appearance changed to my flower form. Tooth's eyes went wide, I glanced at her. "I will explain the reason to you and the others when we get back to that room we were in before." I said walking out of the bathroom and back the way we came, Tooth followed close behind. I then turned back to look at her and asked cautiously, "By the way, how long was I out?"

"Um… three days." Tooth said nervously. I nodded and kept walking acting like I wasn't freaking out in my head.


	7. Flower of Fear

Lily's POV

I walked down the elaborately decorated hallways, passing big hairy things that kind of looked like colossal, walking mops without the wooden handles. I found out from Tooth that those things are called yetis and they made the Christmas presents here in the North Pole.

After a lot of walking back the way we arrived at the 'Globe Room' as the guardians called it. I walked through the double doors with elaborate Christmas lights lining the edges of the doors with wraths decorating the area above the doorknob in the very center. I opened the door on the right and calmly walked in, followed by a still very surprised Tooth Fairy, I was greeted very warmly by surprised gasps.

"Nice to see you as, well, yourself Flower." Jack said slightly sarcastically.

"Really? Flower? That is the best you got? Wow I expected more from THE Jack Frost. Shameful." I said rolling my eyes at the winter spirit.

"That was the only one that fit you. Now explanation please. Why did your body change and how did you go back so fast?" Jack said confusion clear in his crystal blue eyes.

"O.K. so to start off, I am not your ordinary one form spirit. I have 3 forms so that I can do many different things to prepare for Spring. Two of my forms include the form I am in now called my flower form in which I can grow the flowers and green leaves that spring is known for. Then there is my fire form which is my combat form and the form that melts the snow before I grow the flowers. Finally there is my last form or the form you saw me in before, it is known as my weak form or my human form. In that form I can look like my past self before I died, and appear human so I can play with children and I relax until the next spring." I explained looking back at the dumbfounded guardians.

"O.K. so that explains a lot, I guess." Jack said, confusion written all over his pale face.

"I never said I was finished explaining either Frostie." I said looking at said winter spirit with an annoyed look on my face. "Now as I was saying. When Jack told me he was taking me to the North Pole I am sure he recalls what I said before we left, right Jack?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yea. It was um… uh… no idea…" Jack stammered. I just rolled my eyes at the white haired teen.

"Ugh! O.K. I said 'I am a spring spirit that does not do well in the cold snow' to snowman over here and I meant what I said." I said jerking my finger at the winter spirit who ironically looked like he was going to explode, and as a result, making the snowstorm that brew outside the workshop more intense. "Woah Frostie! Cool it will you!" I let everyone laugh at my pun and continued with my explanation. "Anyway I am a SPRING spirit, not a winter, holiday or any other season spirit. Spring spirits don't do so well in snowstorms or snow in general. What do you think happened to the last spring spirit? She froze to death because the last winter spirit caused winter to last too long into spring. To summarize, SPRING SPIRITS CAN'T BE IN FREEZING WEATHER!" I emphasized. I looked to the guardians who looked really dumbfounded.

"Wow I did not know that Rosie died because of Man in the Snow. Did you guys know?" Tooth asked looking at the others who all shook their heads.

"I didn't think I had to know winters past before I got the job of winter spirit." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well now you all know the winter and spring spirit history." I rolled my eyes. "Now it is your turn to explain why I am here." I tapped my foot on the ground waiting for an explanation with one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Uh right… Vell you are new guardian, you vere chosen 4 days ago to be guardian! Come on elves MUSIC!" North boomed making me flinch visibly. Elves entered through many doors and windows holding instruments and party poppers. They were joined by yetis carrying sticks that were on fire. Celebratory music began to play super loud and the yetis started to juggle the flaming batons. I squeaked with fear whenever the elf band came near me and my flower changed to black with fear.

I finally lost control when the band got louder and louder. I can't stand loud noises so without knowing what I was doing, I grabbed hold of my amulet and the stone changed to red. I changed into my fire form and brought out my flaming bow and an arrow. I then unconsciously shot the arrow at one of the elves playing the tuba but not enough to kill, just enough to get everyone's attention. I then collapsed on the floor and changed back to my flower form.


	8. Mysterious Occurences

Jack's POV

I watched Lily as her head, hastily, went in all directions as the yetis and elves did their little show for guardianship. Then I got a better look at the panicking spring spirit and noticed something seriously off about her. Instead of the usual shy look on her face, it was covered in a look of pure fear, her green eyes wide and her flower was black instead of its previous pink. I assumed black was the color of fear since Pitch Black was the nightmare king and his color was black.

She then reached for her necklace and grabbed it. The peridot on the necklace became a ruby and her hair turned the same color. The flower decorations on her clothes became fire designs her tank top becoming a bright red color. Her eyes opened but instead of the calm green color they used to be, they were a fire red color with a little orange and yellow, making them look like they were on fire. Her flower was gone in a blaze of red and orange sparks.

I looked on in shock as the normally gentle girl summoned a bow that was covered in flame designs and a quiver of arrows that were literally on fire. She drew one of the flaming arrows and fired it at the elf with the sousaphone just barely missing but shocking them enough to make them stop playing the lively music. The room immediately became so silent even a mouse could disturb it.

Everyone was looking at the spirit in shock as she fell to the hard ground, unconscious, going back to her flower form. I hastily flew over to the fainted spring spirit and shook her shoulder gently trying to get her to wake up.

"Lily are you alright? Lily?" I slightly shouted in her ear continually shaking her shoulder. She groaned in response her eyes slightly fluttering open causing me to sigh in relief. She sat up with a slightly dazed look on her face, her flower back to a light pink color. She looked around slightly confused for a moment until her gaze rested on me and her face lit up with recognition.

"Jack? What happened?" she gasped when she saw the shocked tuba playing elf that had a flaming arrow above his head. "D-did I-I get out of c-control again?" her eyes sad and panicked.

Hesitantly, I nodded she sighed and started to shakily get up, she started to go back down but I caught her and helped her up. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Lily's POV

I sighed and slightly leaned on Jack's shoulder. "Whenever I am overly scared or nervous, I can go out of control. I guess you know what happens when I go out of control… I turn to my fire self to deal with the source of the fear or nervousness." I explained.

"Yes but what do you mean 'again'? Has this happened before?" Jack said curiosity sparking off him as he spoke.

I nodded, "Yes, if you've ever seen a random wildfire during a terrible thunderstorm with really loud thunder, yep that is caused by me freaking out." I said self-consciously, glancing down at my bare feet.

"So you are afraid of tuba and thunder?" North asked. I shook my head and turned to look at the Russian.

"No I am afraid of loud noises. Don't ask me why… I don't know…" I said sadly. "That is one of the many memories I don't have."

"Maybe we can fix that. Let's see if I can find your tooth box at the castle." Tooth said reassuring me.

"Do you really think we can find out why I am afraid of loud noises?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course toothie, (I can't think of any other nickname Tooth would use for Lily, any suggestions?) I am the guardian of the memories contained in the children's baby teeth. I can find your memories." Tooth said sounding super sure of herself.

"Before that we must settle the matter of Lily becoming guardian!" North smiled at me with his arms in the air.

"North, you're forgetting the part where I don't believe I can qualify to be a guardian. I am just an invisible spring spirit that sets flames to anything that scares me. I have played with children and defended them, yes, but they don't believe in the spirit me, they think I am a teenage girl that never looks older and leaves during the winter and spring. I am not special." I said matter-of-factly to the big Russian.

"Lily, you were chosen to be guardian, by Man in Moon." He smiled.

I stared at him with one of my strawberry eyebrows lifted, a confused look on my face, my flower gray with confusion as I asked, "Who?"

Several gasps were heard from the five guardians that ended in silence. Until Bunny spoke up, "Ya don't know who tha Man in tha Moon is?" I shook my head. "Man ya gotta get out more Sheila"

"It's kinda hard when nobody knows you exist." I shrugged.

"What kind of logic is that!? Barley anyone knew I existed!" Jack shouted.

I tsked at him and said, "Yea right snowman, everyone knew a Jack Frost. They made movies with what they thought you looked like. There were no movies about, Lily Evergreen, the hopelessly lonely spring spirit."

"Touché."

"Maybe she lost some memories from when she was reborn so that she doesn't remember Manny talking to her about her new spirit life!" Tooth said triumphantly. The others nodded in agreement, she continued "Well then what are we waiting for lets see if we can find her memories!"

"I don't think so Toothania" a mysterious voice echoed through the room a woman looking achingly familiar stepped out of a huge spider web that wasn't there before.

"What have you done!" Tooth shrieked.

"Oh I wouldn't be worried about that." The mysterious woman stated an evil glint sparking in her red eyes. "I would be worried more about the warren."

Bunny's eyes grew wide in shock as he threateningly said, "What did you do to ma warren?"


	9. Past Woes

Lily's POV

"Who are ya and what have ya done to ma Warren!" Bunny shouted again after a moment of silence.

"Oh I am so sorry." The somewhat familiar woman said sarcastically. "I have yet to introduce myself, although at least two of you should know who I am. I am the Black Widow. Or the spirit of misfortune."

"What do you mean two of us already know you." I asked rather shyly.

"Oh like you don't remember me Water Lily." She sneered. I gasped only one person called me that when I was young.

My mother.

My eyes filled with tears and my flower became a depressing blue as I looked at my past mother.

"Ah you do remember me Lily. I am so glad that my daughter remembers her own mother." Sarcasm was dripping from the last sentence like poison. The guardians gasped.

"Now does the other guardian know who I am?" I dried my tears and looked at the others, confusion probably dancing in my eyes. Who else is here that knew my mother? Wait, could it be that he is here? Is my brother among the guardians? But… if he is… why, didn't he tell me who he was? Or is it my father who is among us… or is it… Henry or even Summer?

Jack's POV

"Now does the other guardian know who I am?" Black Widow asked. She turned her head and looked directly at me. What is she talking about and why is she looking at me?

"Vhat are you talking about? Does anyvone knov dis voman?" North said gesturing to the other guardians. I shook my head half-heartedly, to tell the truth I don't really know if I know her or not. She seems familiar but I don't remember her at all. I don't really remember my mother or father the only family I remember is my sister but I don't remember her name.

"Well, I guess he doesn't remember me, how unfortunate." Black Widow sneered, again looking straight at me. What is this woman's problem? Why does she look at me that way?

Lily's POV

"Well, I guess he doesn't remember me, how unfortunate." My mother sneered, I turned back towards her to find her staring in the direction of the guardians. Following her gaze I found that she was looking right at… Jack. Why is she looking at Jack? Does he have anything to do with 'the other guardian that knows'? Or is it just my imagination playing tricks on me.

I looked at Jack while he looked at me. I guess we both had confusion written all over our faces. I looked back at my previous mom and saw how different she looked. She had long hair instead of her short hair and it was black instead of the chocolate brown that we had shared. Her eyes were a menacing white with black spider webs instead of her calm ocean blue eyes. She was also very pale where she used to have a golden tan on both of her arms from our hard days of field work, fishing, and hunting back when my father died, leaving us alone to work and fend for ourselves.

"There is just one thing I am confused about now. What did you do to ma warren!?" Bunny shouted glaring at my mother with hate written all over his face. That was all it took to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right I forgot to answer that part of your previous question." She said with her sickly sweet voice then snarled. "Well, why don't you find out you oversized bunny rabbit!"

Bunny was taken aback by this statement. He recovered much faster than anyone in the past would have when faced with her snarl. He tapped his foot two times on the ground and, with a glare at my mother, jumped in the tunnel that opened up below him. It closed up with a beautiful red poppy.

I looked back to my mother to find that she had disappeared from the corner. I turned back to the guardians who were looking so dumbstruck. It was quiet for a few moments until Jack finally broke the awkward silence that had filled the globe room.

"So are we going to go or just stare at each other like idiots!?"

That helped to snap everyone out of their trances and head off to the warren. I brought my pink wings out from in my back, this summoned a lot of gasps from the other guardians, excluding Jack, and I looked at them with my are-you-stupid look.

"Really? Have you never seen a spirit with wings before?" I exclaimed at their dumb-looking faces, while Jack was, quite literally, rolling on the floor laughing his pale head off. They snapped out of their trance and went back to fumbling with their transportation methods. North with his snow globe, Sandy with a golden sand biplane, Tooth took off at lightning fast speed, leaving me to fly with Jack.

We set off in a rather uncomfortable silence the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing past us, which to my relief, Jack altered it to blow around me instead of in my face where I could be sick again.

We flew in a rather uncomfortable silence until Jack broke it with a very unexpected question that left me fumbling for an answer to it.

"Do you know why Black Widow stared at me like that? And don't tell me that you don't know why. I saw you looking at me with that same expecting look."

"I don't know Jack, I really don't. I was just as confused as you were. I barely remember my brother and you don't look like my father or my best friend Henry so I don't know why she looked at me like that." I said apologetically. He sighed in understanding and looked back ahead.

"Oh well its nothing anyway. I don't remember my parents so I don't know if she was my sister, but my sister would never look at me like that if she remembered me."

The rest of the journey was a very thoughtful silence.


End file.
